


Blood and Darkness

by DarknessBehindTheBlue32



Category: Black Veil Brides, Green Day, HIM (Band), Juliet Simms (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hybrids, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Orphans, Other, Sex, Temporary Amnesia, Torture, Vampire Cure, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32
Summary: A year after vampire Gerard Way turned high schooler Helena Sheridan into a vampire and his bride, something from Gerard's past threatens his and Helena's future.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Juliet Simms, Andy Biersack/Original Female Character(s), Emerson Barrett/Original Female Character(s), Frank Iero/Original Female Character(s), Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s), Remington Leith/Original Character(s), Sebastian Danzig/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Aware

Courtney Rushwall couldn’t think. She was too busy calming her nerves while she rode the late night 325 trolley. It was early September but the winds started to pick up and it became chilly. She just finished her shift at Bernice’s Bakery and Deli and she was heading back to her crummy apartment in the seediest part of Parker Valley.

She twirled a curl of her blond hair around her long delicate finger. She never really regained her calm composure since she was a senior in Parker Valley High School. Not since she heard of that track-and-fielder’s, Helena Sheridan, disappearance. She hasn’t been found in a little over a year and she was possibly presumed dead.

Well, that was according to the police report. Her friends and her mother, however, said that she was totally fine. That she’s been staying with a friend.

She never really knew Helena Sheridan. She had only one class with her. Senior English. She never spoke to her unless she had to and when she did, she thought that Helena was pretty nice. She assumed the worst about her after she heard about her disappearance and she’s been kind of shaky ever since.

To make matters even worse, there are rumors that there’s a groper in the 325 and he hasn’t been caught yet. Right now, she’s praying that he’s not here tonight and that she would get home safely.

“I love your outfit,” a woman’s velvety voice said beside her.

She turned her head and saw the most glamorous girl she ever saw. She was wearing the trendiest outfit. She was wearing a gold-satin tube top with a leather bolero vest and a black belted satin pencil skirt with black open-arch pumps. Her hair was concealed in a black sun hat.

She looked at her own outfit, which consists of a denim bolero jacket over a white high-neck-bow blouse and a black-and-white zigzag A-line skirt with red high heels. She thought she looked awfully plain compared to the glamour girl.

Nevertheless, Courtney blushed and said, “I don’t, really, but thank you.”

The girl slid closer to Courtney, “I especially love your long blond hair.”

Courtney blushed even more until the girl said in a serious tone of voice, “You. Behind us. I know you’re a groper and all, but if you don’t move your hand away from me right now, I’ll make sure you’ll lose it.”

Courtney didn’t know what to make of this until she peeked over the glamour girl’s shoulder and saw a scrawny, balding, man wearing glasses standing behind them with a shocked and scared look on his face.

 _How did she know he was behind her and who he is?_ Her mind was bewildered at this.

A girl she didn’t know shrieked, “That guy’s here everyday! He’s the groper?!”

Another girl flinched, “I think he felt me up last night!”

The guy panicked, “N-No! I-I’m not the-“ he turned to the glamour girl, “Tell them you’re lying!”

“Look, I already forgive you and I won’t press charges,” she said simply. “Now shut up and leave me alone.”

“No!” he shouted. “I’m not going to shut up until you tell them that you’re lying, you fucking bitch!”

He could’ve said more to her, but it would have been hard since the girl spun around with anger and annoyance in her eyes and grabbed him by the throat. She lifted him up with brute strength and threw him to the pole. When he was down and out, the ladies in the trolley cheered.

Courtney was impressed, “Dude, are you, like, a black belt or something?”

The glamour girl turned her attention back to Courtney as she sat back down, “I had a few years of fighting under my belt.” She touched her hair and smiled dreamily, “Such pretty hair.”

“Thanks,” said Courtney.

“Where are you getting off at?” Glamour girl asked.

“Um, Parker Valley,” she said.

“That’s my stop too,” she said. “Let’s go to a couple bars first before you call it a night. What do you say?”

Courtney wasn’t much of a social drinker and she doesn’t usually go around with strangers, but what was waiting for her at her dark and empty apartment?

“Okay,” she said.

 _Wouldn’t hurt to go out drinking with a stranger, would it? Especially since she rescued me from the groper,_ She thought as the trolley approached their stop.

Oh, but little did she know that it would. And it _will_.


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow the groper after he escaped the trolley and see a familiar face

The man who was knocked down by the woman sneaked out the trolley before the police showed up. He was now walking alone down the dirt road of Holy Redeemer. He was getting close to Ophelia’s Field, the place where he heard that it was haunted. Said to be vampires living there. 

He didn’t worry about vampires. He was too pissed off to believe in them or even care. First a girl found out he was behind her without even turning around and blurted out that he was the mysterious groper. Then she beat the living shit out of him in front of everyone on the trolley.

He'll have to stay away from the trolley for now. Too many people saw him tonight and would go to the cops if one of them saw him again. He'd had to wait it out.

He kicked the dirt hard and rose up a cloud of dust. He was so immense in his anger that he didn’t notice a girl standing by the road, staring out into the grassy field. When he did, he stopped and let out a mental wolf whistle.

 _She’s a knockout!_ His mind did a victory fist. The girl looked like she was legal. She was tall with long black hair, sea green eyes, and pink full lips, which were wrapped around a cherry Blow-Pop.

He imagined that a certain part of him was that lollypop.

She was wearing a black faux leather halter-top, black leather pants, and black engineer boots. She looked like a biker’s wet dream.

She turned her head to him and gave him a small smile, “Hi”

“Hey there,” he said and ambled over to her. “Whatcha staring at?”

“Nothing,” she said with a slight shrug. “I’m about to head home, actually.”

“Well, let me walk you,” he offered with the thoughts of her spawning naked in her bed in his mind. “It’s not safe for young girls like yourself to be out here this late and alone. Especially out here.”

“Oh?” she asked as she stared at him innocently and took a long slow suck of her lollypop. “Why is that?”

“Weelll…” he began as he watched her pull out the lollypop from her lips. “People say vampires haunt this place, Ophelia’s Field.”

“Vampires?”

“Yeah. And not the messy haired, sparkly, goo-goo eyed kind. The rip-your-throat-out-before-you-get-a-chance-to-scream kind.”

The girl shuddered, “That’s scary.”

“So,” he prodded. “Can I be your escort home, Miss…?”

“Helena,” she said and flicked out the sticky lollypop into the field. “Helena Sheridan. And yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be a little longer and we get to see another familiar face


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena brings a guest home and things escalate from there

Helena and the man walked down the road until they approached an old house.

“You live here?” the guy asked.

Helena nodded, “For a year now, and I haven’t seen any vampires yet.”

She climbed up the stairs and turned her head to him, “Care for a nightcap before you go?”

“I’m never one to turn down a drink,” he said.

He followed her up and she opened the door. They came inside and they headed to the living room.

“Hell of a house you got here,” he commented as he scanned his eyes through the expensive elegance of the room.

“Thank you,” said Helena.

He sat down on the couch while Helena went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. She poured it into two tumblers and went to the couch. She sat right beside him and drank her bourbon in one shot.

She sat her glass on the table and licked her lips, “Well, after you’re done with that, you can show yourself ou-“

She didn’t get a chance to finish because he was grabbed her waist and snaked his hand down her pants.

“You weren’t gonna send me off without a token of appreciation for walking you home, are you?” he slobbered. “That would be un-ladylike.”

Helena struggled to get away but she froze when she felt his fingers probing in her through the fabric of her lace panties. But she regained herself and shoved him off her. She growled like a lioness ready to make a leap for the kill.

“You just signed your fucking death warrant, motherfucker,” she whispered venomously.

“Oh?” he sneered, trying to crawl back over to her. “And what are you gonna do?”

“Not me,” she said and, with a tilt to her head upward, she said the next word. “ _Him_.”

He didn’t know what she meant until he felt his head being turned around and he was face to face with a guy wearing all black, with black hair, pale skin, and a pretty pair of fangs baring out. 

The creature hissed viciously and he sank his fangs into the guy’s neck so fast that he didn’t have time to scream. When he was done, he let the unconscious body of the scumbag drop to the ground.

Helena spoke to the monster, “Is he dead, Gerard?”

Gerard went over to Helena, “Not yet. Are you okay?”

“He put his fingers in me,” she said bitterly. “Do I look like I’m okay?”

Gerard didn’t show it, but he was erupting with rage and carnage inside. Even if he did have her lure that asshole to house so they can have dinner, how dare this degenerate bastard touch Helena, his mate, his bride?

Helena looked at him, “What do we do with him?”

“Do you want a drink?” Gerard asked her casually. 

Helena shook her head, “That fucker spoiled my appetite.”

Gerard thought it would be fun to drain the fucker in a dry husk, but he got another idea. A more sinister idea. Best not to tell Helena, though. It’ll be too much to for her to take.

“Head up to the shower and wash everywhere he touched you,” he told her. “Then head to your room.”

Helena then smiled knowingly, “Oh? Comforting me with sex again? What happened to just talking?”

He flashed her a wicked smile, “Just get your sweet ass up there before I decide to fuck you right here and now.”

Helena obeyed and got up, “Y’know, that isn’t really a threat, babe.”

“I know.”

She went upstairs and straight to the bathroom. Once he heard the shower being turned on, Gerard dragged the guy out of the house and went into the grassy field.

“That was so nice of Helena,” he said to the guy. “that she brought Frank dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Frankie again and... he's having dinner. We'll see in the next chapter.


	4. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join Frank for dinner. Massive gore warning!!

A marble crypt stood near at the end of Ophelia’s Field. Beyond it was a small cliff where a river was flowing slowly in the night. The stars twinkled down upon the crypt like the eyes of mischievous imps.

Gerard came through the grassy field, dragging the guy by his shirt. He approached the foot of the door and banged on it twice. Slowly, the door creaked open and a smooth pale hand crept to the side. The door opened even wider and revealed a young man, no more than twenty, behind it.

He was shorter than Gerard and had short black hair with a single blonde streak. He was wearing a long-sleeved camouflage shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

He raised an eyebrow at him, “And what do I owe this pleasure?”

Gerard smirked and tilted his head to the side, indicted him to look down. When he did, he smiled at what he say, “Aw, Gerard. You shouldn’t have…”

“Thank Helena,” said Gerard. “She found him. And as an added bonus, he violated her and you can guess how I took that. So…”

The boy’s grin grew wider, “You mean…?”

“Yup, Frank,” he said. “It’s feeding time. And I wanna watch.”

Frank opened the door wide enough so that Gerard could bring the guy inside. Frank glanced at the guy and licked his lips, mmm…nice and lean.

When the guy awoke, he found his arms spread out onto a sticky wall. It appears that the entire wall was covered with a strange yellow substance. He struggled to free himself but found it to be difficult. The stuff acted like a tough adhesive.

“Don’t even try it, asshole,” said Gerard. “That’s the same kind of stuff they use for flypaper. It’ll hold you.”

The guy looked and saw Gerard and Frank staring down at him with evil smiles plastered on their faces. He suddenly felt very scared.

Gerard walked over to him and kneeled down so that they were to face to face. The first thing he did was punched the guy in the face. The guy groaned in pain and Gerard grabbed his face so that he would look at him straight in the eye.

“You thought you were gonna get some tail, huh?” Gerard hissed. “You think I was going to stand by and let you rape my girl and get away with it? Well, guess what? You’re going to die, motherfucker and my friend here is gonna eat you.”

“H-He’s going to suck me o-off?” the guy stuttered in fear.

Gerard spat in disgust, “Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? No, I wouldn’t let him degrade himself by sucking your disease-ridden dick. He going to fucking _eat you alive_.”

With that last word, Gerard let go of the guy’s face and walked away. He went over to Frank, “Whenever you’re ready.”

“I’ve been ready,” Frank grinned.

Gerard went over and sat down on a red leather chair. Frank walked to the guy and kneeled down to his eye level, just like Gerard did.

The guy was hyperventilating with panic and he did it even more when Frank flashed his fanged teeth. Within a split second, Frank lunged foreword and bit into the guy’s shoulder. The guy screamed in pain and practically roared with terror when Frank pulled back with a huge hunk of shoulder meat. He chomped it down quickly and then went to his waist.

“True,” Frank said nonchalantly to the guy. “I’m not giving you a blow-job, but I have nothing against a _bite-job_.”

The guy didn’t need any further clues to know Frank was implying as he ducked his head and clomped his mouth to the guy’s entire groin. Unlike what he did to his shoulder, Frank wasn’t pulling it off fast. He ripped it off slowly and relished the horrible and agonizing screams and gurgling that the guy was doing. When he finally got it off, he took the guy’s now-bloody anatomy out of his mouth and shoved them into the guy’s screaming mouth.

“Suck yourself off!” Frank shrieked with laughter. The guy muffled a cry and the spots that Frank ripped out were spurting blood.

“Y’know, that’s considered a delicacy in some countries,” Gerard commented to the guy while he dug out a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

Frank then went to the guy’s hand and bit off two of his fingers. The guy rolled his eyes up to heaven while he let out a muffled howl of pain.

Frank turned to Gerard with a bored look on his face, “Do you wanna watch anymore? Or can I eat him for now?”

Gerard, who was looking for his lighter, regarded him, “Nah, just shut him up now.”

Frank turned to the guy and placed his hands on the sides of his head. He lunged into his neck and took huge bites. The guy let out one last blood-curdling gurgle until Frank went across his neck with his teeth and ripped his head off from his body.

Gerard went over to Frank and bent down next to him. He took out another cigarette and gave it to Frank, who took it nimbly. Then he took out a lighter and lit his cigarette and then his own.

Frank took a drag and let out a puff of smoke, “I always smoke after this.”

“An after-dinner smoke?” Gerard guessed.

Frank shook his head, “Are you kidding? I haven’t even really started on this guy.”

Gerard smirked and took a long drag from his cigarette, “Would you like me to leave?”

“Please,” Frank said. “I rather eat alone.”

Gerard nodded and got up to leave. Just as he was about to get out through the door, he heard Frank said, “Tell Helena I said thank you.”

“All right,” he said simply and left out of the door, giving himself into the cold night again. He closed the door and closed his eyes. He knew Frank was attracted to Helena and he didn’t care if Gerard knew. What Gerard did know is that he didn’t try to hit on Helena again since they were bonded.

 _Maybe he finally gave up on her_ , thought Gerard and headed back to the direction where the house is.

Meanwhile, Frank was inside, quietly eating and he had the strangest smile on his face. Like he knew something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go back to Courtney and her mysterious friend in the next chapter.


	5. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to the girls in the first chapter. The glamour girl reveals herself to Courtney in the worst possible way.

“My God, it’s cold!” Courtney almost shrieked when she and the other girl were walking through the apartment complex, heading to Courtney’s apartment. 

“Yes. Weather has been known to do that in September,” the girl said as she helped Courtney walk up the stairs. They went to a couple of bars after they left the trolley station and had a few drinks. 

Well, Courtney had a few drinks. The girl just paid for them while sipping on her gin and tonic. 

The girls reached the door and Courtney fumbled through her purse to find her keys. Once she found them, she opened the door and stumbled inside, “Here we are! Come on in!” 

The girl grinned appreciably and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Courtney staggered over to the sofa and collapsed on it. Her face was buried in the cushions.

The girl sat down on the empty side next to her and rubbed her back, “You had a little too much to drink tonight. Is there anything wrong?” 

“I-It’s just *** _hic_ *** that…that a, um, a classmate’s disapp…dance,” Courtney slurred her speech as she turned her face towards the living room. “It’s been *** _hic_ *** been a-a year.” 

“Oh how terrible,” the girl said sympathetically. “Was this classmate a friend of yours?” 

“She was nice. Popular. Nice and popular,” said Courtney. “But one night *** _hic hiccup_ *** poof! She gone! No one knew where she is…would’ve graduated this year…d-did something happened to her?”

The girl nodded, “I understand the fear of losing someone you once knew. I've lost someone and I have no idea where he went or what happened to him. What’s worse is that he went missing on his own accord. He wanted to get away from me.” 

“Sum man left ya?” Courtney turned to her. “Why…uh?” 

“Sloane,” the girl replied. “I told you my name earlier but I guess the liquor fogged your memory. And yes, he left me. He told me I was cruel.”

“How you cruel?”

Sloane leaned over to Courtney, her shadow looming over her drunken body. Courtney became very nervous, despite still being drunk, “W-What are ya doin?” 

“You asked why I was cruel,” Sloane reminded her. “ _This_ is how.” 

Courtney saw Sloane’s eyes change into a deep red color and opening her mouth, revealing two fangs. She tried to get up in a drunken panic but Sloane grabbed her neck and held her down into the sofa.

“Now, I could just drain you dry and burn down your apartment,” Sloane loosened her grip and used a free hand undo her collar. “But since you’re so pretty, I’m just going to keep you as a pet.” 

Courtney whimpered as Sloane continued to unbuttoned her blouse, “See? He was wrong. I’m not being cruel right now, am I? I’m letting you live. All I have to do is strip out any rebellion from you and keep you under control so you can be the perfect pet. I think you'll find me to be a fair master.” 

She leaned in and whispered into Courtney’s ear, “Before I get your training started, I’m gonna need a drink first.”

Sloane sank her fangs deep into Courtney’s neck. Courtney screamed in the empty apartment, hoping her neighbors would hear her and rush up to help her. 

No one did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtney's becoming a integral part of the story. We'll see how soon.


	6. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena thought she was all alone until she realized that Gerard was standing in the doorway. The chapter name should say it all.

Helena was stepping out of the shower and she grabbed a cream-colored towel. She wrapped it around her cold and slippery body. Then she patted down her long dark hair. She glanced over to the fogged mirror.

 _I wish I could see my reflection_ , she thought sadly. _But that’s impossible if you’re a vampire._

Even so, she still turned to the fogged-up mirror and touched it, feeling it turn into spots of wetness on her fingertips.

She finally adjusted to life as a vampire, but not completely. On her best days, she was often taken aback of what she’s now capable of and on her worst days, she was repulsed at herself like when she was newly turned.

She moved her hand away and left the room. She headed to her bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting for Gerard.

Gerard took Helena when he wanted an eternal wanton and he tormented her a little, but only for a short period of time. Soon, they fell in love and created a covenant with each other.

He had been her master and lover since.

She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. She imagined that Gerard was already here and he whipped the towel off her. Her hands snaked down to the bottom of the towel and lifted it up a little. She inserted a finger in herself and rubbed softly, trying to arouse herself. When she felt herself warm up, she inserted another finger. She whimpered in delight, imagining she was filled up with Gerard’s length.

“Oh Gerard,” she moaned in the empty room. Or what she thought was an empty room.

“Yes?” Gerard said in the doorway with a smirk.

Helena sat up quickly, saw him, and blushed with shame.

“Oh, don’t be shy, honey,” he said with a grin as he stepped inside and closed the door. “Don’t let me disturb you.”

“I can’t do it now,” Helena ran a hand through her hair. An embarrassed blush rose in her face. “You’re here.”

“Let me help you then,” he suggested as he got to the bed and leaned over her. “Since you were thinking about me anyway.”

“You heard me?”

“I always hear you moan my name in filthy pleasure when you fuck yourself. I do the same when I think about you.”

“Oh?” Helena asked coyly. “How do you imagine me?”

“Well,” he said huskily and quickly undid the towel around Helena. She lay naked before him with a faint pink blush in her cheeks, “I imagine you naked.”

Helena giggled and Gerard leaned in and kissed her with a mixture of passion and lust. He pulled back and whispered in a seductive tone, “Begging me to fuck you long and hard.”

“That sounds like something I would say,” Helena said with a sexy smile.

“What about you?” Gerard asked.

“You want to hear everything?” Helena asked. “Every. Last. Detail?”

“Yeah,” he nipped her earlobe. “I wanna hear how hot I make you.”

Helena took a couple of short breaths and began, “I usually use my fingers or a toy when I do this. I imagine it’s you. You tease me by rubbing against my clit, making me squirm with anticipation.”

“Uh-huh,” Gerard said and tore off his jacket and shirt.

“I move my hips to you and you still torture me by rubbing,” she continued and felt her breath hitching up and her body buzzing with want. “You have this evil grin on your face. You’re enjoying this.”

Gerard kissed her shoulder, “And then what do I do?”

“T-Then you put a finger inside me,” she said softly.

“Like this?” asked Gerard as he snaked his hand down between Helena’s legs and slipped a finger in her. He moved it inside of her in a come here motion.

“Yes! Yes…” she moaned and gripped the sheets.

“Go on, go on,” he prodded. “What then?”

She couldn’t answer. She was still moaning at the friction of his finger.

“Did I do this?” he asked and then took his finger out of her. Helena whimpered at the loss until she felt his tongue brushed her clit, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

“Ah,” she moaned and put a hand through his black hair as she moved her hips up and down to the movement of his tongue. “Oh god, yes, hahn…”

Gerard smiled to himself. He felt a huge sense of accomplishment that he’s the only one who can make Helena so turned on and who can make her come with a few words. Not to mention being the very man who took her virginity.

He moved away and asked, “Then what happens?”

Helena looked down at him with lust-filled eyes and breathed out, “I had you lay on your back.”

Gerard grinned at this and had them switched positions so that she was sitting up and he was lying down on the bed.

“I slide down to your waist,” she continued as she slid her hands to the hem of his pants and pulled them and his boxers off him. “ Then I take you in my hand.”

She gently grabbed him and stroked him slowly, earning her an arousing moan from Gerard.

“Then I do this,” she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked on it lightly. Then she let her lips slip down to the base and up again. Gerard moaned and threw his head in the pillows.

“Fuck, Helena…” he groaned and Helena smirked. Then she took him in her mouth and deep-throated him, trying hard not to gag.

Gerard moaned louder than before. She never did this before. He was turned on beyond belief. He grabbed her hair and bucked his hips in her mouth.

Helena started to hum to a song that was playing in her head and swirled her tongue around him like a corkscrew.

She took him out of her mouth and stared up at him with now glowing red eyes, “I want you _now_.”

And he wants her too.

He wasted no time flipping them back into their original positions and entered her without warning.

“AHHH!” Helena moaned in surprise and pleasure. Finally relieved that he was inside of her. “Gerard, move. Please, move.”

“You got it, baby,” he murmured as he started to pump his hips to her.

She gripped his shoulders and ran her hands down his back, dragging her nails in his flesh. He hissed. He loved the pain.

“Bite me,” she moaned with his thrusts. “Please, bite me.”

Gerard felt his fangs become longer and then he latched foreword to her neck. His fangs pierced the thin flesh of her neck and blood began to flow into his mouth. He marveled in her taste. He bitten her many times before, but it always felt like the first time.

Helena stopped him and brought him to her lips. She tasted her blood in his mouth and felt the intense pleasure that was currently thrusting into her.

“H-Helena, I’m gonna come. Touch me,” Gerard said breathlessly.

She slipped her down between them and grabbed a hold of him. She stroked him hard and fast. With a heated exclamation, he came in her hard.

He looked down at her, “You too?”

Helena swallowed hard and nodded, not wanting to end without pleasure.

Gerard smirked as he pulled out and lowered himself again. He repeated the same tongue-lashing as he did before, only a little more slowly and sensual.

“Gerard, oh god, Gerard, yes, yes…AH!” she screamed and gripped the sheets. She came as Gerard felt his tongue vibrating.

He pulled away and crawled up to Helena. He kissed her and licked her lower lip, “Mmm, you taste so sweet.”

Helena smiled at him and kissed him back. Then she felt the bloodlust welling up within her. “Let me taste you,” she murmured in the kiss.

Gerard felt it too as he pulled away from her lips and growled, “Bite me.”

Helena didn’t hesitate and clamped her mouth onto Gerard’s neck. Blood filled her mouth and Gerard groaned in satisfaction. She finally pulled back and licked her lips, “Oh Gerard, you taste delicious.”

With one last kiss, they relaxed into the bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get back to Courtney and Sloane in the next chapter and we will learn more about Sloane's lost man


	7. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane remembers the reason why she's here and what her mission is.

Sloane was alone in the living room of Courtney’s apartment, smoking a cigarette and thinking. Courtney was in the bedroom and was unconscious in her bed. Sloane had gotten her neck, breasts, and shoulders until she fainted. 

Sloane’s mouth was dabbed and spotted with blood. A mental replay of tonight’s events ran through her mind. Biting Courtney on the sofa and holding her down so she wouldn’t struggling. Courtney screaming in pain and crying for her to stop and get off her. Drinking her blood until she was too weak to move and Sloane carried her to her bed. 

An awful memory seeped into her mind. A memory that was similar to this situation, only Sloane was in Courtney’s position and the one doing the biting was the man she mentioned earlier. 

Her _former_ fiancée. 

He started doing that to her months before what was supposed to be their wedding day. He would use her and bite her hard while she screamed in pain and agony and then leave her alone in the dark room, paralyzed for several hours. 

She finally confronted him about that and why he started to treat her this way. He told her with contempt in his eyes that she was a cruel individual to her victims.

She didn’t understand. How was she cruel? She was a vampire and it was in her nature to kill. She argued that to him as she also realized that he had a different method to use on his victims. He never drained them to death. He left enough so the victim could have a chance to try to live after the feeding. 

These words resonated through her brain. 

_It’s not only in your nature. You like it. You enjoy the thrill of the kill. The look of fear in their eyes. But that’s not why I call you cruel. What makes you cruel is that not only do you steal their life blood, you steal their souls. You have them die screaming in pain and take their peace of the grave away and take it for yourself. You’re not a vampire. You’re a demon who revels in gleeful cruelty._

Shortly after he told her this, he disappeared. She cried for him for many nights and had a murderous rampage on the city. 

Four months later, Sloane learned from her servant in Paris that her former intended was found there and was with another woman. A vampire theatre actress. 

Sloane was furious about this news and rode to Paris to get rid of this woman and bring her man back. Soon enough, she found the woman and a plan formed in mind. She cleared the plan with her father first before going through with it.

She found out where the woman acted at. She found a man who sold her three barrels of kerosene and three vagabond vampires to sneak into the opera house and poured the barrels in three different places. One of them being the actress’s room. Finally, she peeked in the window of the room while the actress was preparing to leave and, by dropping a lot match and having one of the vagabonds lock the room from the outside, sent her rival to hell. 

The news about the mysterious opera fire and the actress’s death spread quickly and Sloane found out where her man lived. She approached his apartment, hoping that once he saw her during his time of grief that he would be happy to see her. To love her again. With a hopeful heart, she knocked. 

Imagine her shock and heartbreak when she saw an old woman answering the door and telling her that the man left the apartment days ago. She also informed her that due to his younger brother's suggestion, the man left France and headed to America. 

For nearly 250 years, she has travelled throughout the United States to find him but with no results. She started her journey on Ellis Island in New York to finally being here in Parker Valley. She enjoyed tasting various people through her travels.

She feels that this time it’s different. She could actually _feel_ his presence. She knows he’s here. She will need help and the girl in the bedroom is for starters. She knows who to go to next, although she’s not looking forward to that. But this time, she will stop at nothing to make him here again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who her former fiancée is? We go to a former affair in the next chapter.


	8. Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena meets Frank again and after rescuing her from a potential threat, he suggests they something to do in the meantime (hint hint) 😉

Helena woke up an hour after she and Gerard had sex. She sat up on the bed and looked out the window. She saw that the sky was still dark but it was beginning to lighten. She glanced at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 5 AM. Daylight will come in an hour.

She got off the bed and quickly put on a bra and a pair of panties. She then slipped into a tea-rose dress and wooden-bead sandals. She leaned over the sleeping Gerard, “I’m headed to Masque’s Hall to straighten up the torture room, okay?” she whispered.

“’Kay”, he mumbled and turned over in his sleepin his sleep.

Helena smiled and kissed his lips before leaving the room. She quietly walked into the bathroom and brushed out her hair. She exited the bathroom, went down the stairs, and practically flew out the door. Then she ran through the grassy field leading to Masque's Hall. She knew the sun wasn’t going to rise up for another hour, but she wasn’t taking any chances.

She was about to approach Masque’s Hall, until she felt her arm being pulled back. She stopped and turned around.

It was Frank.

“Everyone’s asleep,” he told her. “What’s up?”

“I have to clean up the torture room,” she piped out.

“Right now?” Frank came closer. “Because I wanted to thank you for the meal you gave me.”

“What meal are-?” Helena then stopped herself, remembering what happened earlier tonight and that Frank was a flesh-eating ghoul. “Oh. Yeah.”

“Why don’t you swing by my place for a little while?” Frank suggested. “We’re right near it.”

“W-Why?” she was surprised by the invitation.

“Because the sun’s coming up in a few minutes and I don’t want you to burn,” he said.

At first Helena didn’t know what Frank was talking about until she felt a warm stinging pain on her shoulder. It was the first ray of sunlight. Panicked, she and Frank ran to the crypt and Frank slammed the door shut.

Helena was scared and confused, “I don’t understand! Sunrise’s not for another hour!”

Frank came over to her with a calendar, “See what day it is?”

Helena grabbed it and looked at it. Then she let out a breath of frustration. Daylights Savings ended today. Daylight was coming sooner and nighttime was coming later, much to Helena’s dismay.

“Great!” Helena groaned as she handed Frank the calendar back. She walked further into the center of the crypt. “Now what am I going to do until nightfall?”

Frank watched her and dropped the calendar on the ground, “Well, we do have some time to kill. One idea comes to mind. 

He came closer behind her and blew a puff of warm breath in the shell of her ear. Helena felt a shiver of anticipation and tried to fight it off. There has been a strong sexual tension between her and Frank. She gave in to him a year ago and had no intention on doing it again, now that she has bonded to Gerard.

But it’s kind of hard to resistant when Frank’s nipping on her ear.

“Frank, stop,” she pleaded.

“Why?” Frank said huskily. “Your body doesn’t want me to stop.”

Her knees felt wobbly and she felt herself melt at his slightest touch. Frank took this as an opportunity to lower the straps of Helena’s dress. Then he kissed her shoulder blades. She let out butterfly pants and ran a hand through his hair.

Then her resistance came back and she gently pushed him away, “Frank, no. I c-can’t…we can’t…”

Frank reached out and twirled a lock of her hair, “Hmm…what can I do to convince you? Oh, it was so easy the first time…and it felt so good…”

Helena shut her eyes and tried to block the memory from her mind, “I-I don’t remember.”

“Sure you do,” Frank sweetly prodded. “I went for your breasts first. Then I went down on you. I can still hear your sweet melodious voice moan and squeak in the filthy pleasure I was giving you…”

Helena started to breathe hard with anticipation. She remembered. Oh did she remembered. “Then I went down on you,” she said softly.

Frank smiled, “You remembered. Good. Then you remembered that you begged me to fuck you hard…and baby, did I?”

“Yes…” Helena moaned. “Yes.”

Frank went closer to her again and wrapped his arms around her body. He licked a stripe on her neck, “I still can, you know.”

“Good,” she said. The last of her decency was breaking down when she turned around and pressed him closer to her, feeling his hard arousal against her leg. “Because as you said, we got a few hours to kill…and I wanna play.”

Frank smirked in success as he crushed his lips to hers. He unzipped and yanked her dress to the floor. Helena had him return to her lips, eager to familiarize her body with his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess what happens in the next chapter. Stay tuned.


	9. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Helena return to their private affair with something new. Smut warning.

Frank laid her down on top of his makeshift bed and began to take off his shirt. Helena watched him with heated eyes and realized that she couldn’t hold back any longer.

She lunged foreword and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She pulled them down, along with his boxers, and took him in her mouth.

“Haa!” Frank moaned loudly as Helena held his thighs steady. He gripped her hair with one hand and placed the other on her shoulder. He wanted this to happen again for so long. He was getting a little tired of his hand and his fantasies. He wanted her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted breathlessly as he held her head steady. She sucked harder and bobbed her head up and down.

Helena loved Gerard with her whole being, but there was something about Frank that drove her mad with desire. He could take her to the exact heights of pleasure that Gerard can.

“H-Helena!” he groaned and tightened his grip in her hair. “F-Fuck! I’m gonna-!”

“No, you’re not!” she said as she pulled her mouth off of him. She backed away to the bed and lay down, legs opening a little. “You’re going to do me now, aren’t you?”

Frank smiled, “Of course.”

He went over and sat in between. He ran his fingers against her clit one at a time, causing her to moan and squirm, “Ahh, Frank.”

“Mouth or fingers?” he purred. “Just say the word, and I’ll have you coming hard.”

“Your mouth,” she said immediately.

Frank nodded and ducked his head to her clit. He touched it with the tip of his tongue. Helena screamed in delight and snaked her hands in his hair, entangling her fingers into his locks while she panted his name.

He licked, kissed, and sucked it until she was coming in rivers. He raised his head and licked his lips, “Look how wet you are now, Helena.”

Helena was breathing hard when she turned her head to him, “You’re so good at that.” 

A thought crashed into Frank’s brain. He leaned over her and licked her kissed-bruised lips, “Wanna try something new? Something I know Gerard has never done to you?” 

“Like what?” Helena raised an eyebrow. 

“Being taken from behind,” said Frank. “Letting your sweet little ass take in every inch of my cock. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Helena shuddered with want as Frank leaned in her ear and whispered, “Answer me, you whore. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” she groaned and grabbed his member, stoking him so he could get hard again. “Do it! Fuck me like that!”

With an impassioned moan, Frank flipped Helena onto her belly and ran his hands down her back before stopping at her ass. 

She heard a bottle cap being popped opened and a bottle being squeezed. He opened her cheeks and ran his index finger down her entrance. Soon she felt warm gel being rubbed gently on and around her entrance. Helena shuddered at his touch and gasped when she felt his still gelled fingers probing in her, stretching her for what’s to come. She felt a slight burning sensation.

“This will hurt a little,” Frank told her. “But it will feel incredible soon enough.”

“’Kay,” she breathed out.

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his stiff and throbbing cock. He managed to get all the way in. Helena let out a silent scream of pain and tears were pricking her eyes.

“I know, baby,” he reassured her softly and grabbed her hand, which was gripping the bed. “It’ll pass.”

Helena was trying to steady her breathing while her tears trailed down her face. She didn’t think this would hurt so much. But she determined to make herself relax until she was comfortable enough.

“I’m going to move slowly,” said Frank. “Let me know if you want me to go faster or stop.”

He started to move slowly like he said and Helena got on her hands and knees. She pushed herself to him to match his movements. The pain finally passed and she started to feel a little pleasure.

“Frank, you can go faster,” she said between breaths.

He started to go faster and the pleasure increased in Helena. She moaned softly and backed into him more, “Ahh, yeah, more…”

He smirked and began thrusting into her harder and faster; loving the tightness her dark recesses was doing to his cock. He put his hands on her hips and helped her back into him.

Helena then started to growl in satisfaction and went on to fingering herself while he fucked her. She’s never been turned on like this. She has never done this before. She never asked Gerard to do this. _Maybe I should ask him tonight,_ she thought. But right now, she was enjoying her first time with Frank.

“Hahn, Frank, yeah, ahh!” she cried. “You feel so good! Fuck me hard!”

“You whore,” Frank said huskily as he continued to pound her harder and harder. “You fucking sexy slut. You like this, don’t you? Fuck, your growling is hot. You love my cock in your ass, don’t you?”

“Yes!” she pushed her hips to him hard and rotated her ass with him in her, making him moan. “I love your cock. You’re so hard and fast. Talk dirty to me! Tell me I’m a slut!”

“You’re my slut,” he said. “You’ll want my cock in you every night after you had Gerard. You’ll lick it hard and begging me to shove it into your sweet wet pussy or your sweet little ass. I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll never want any other man again.”

“Yes!” she moaned loudly. “Yes! Do you like my mouth too?”

“Fuck yes,” he groaned. “That gets me so hard. That fucking tongue of yours loves licking it, doesn’t it?.”

“Yeah…Ah, Frankie, I’m going to come,” she panted.

“Me too,” he said and at the same time, he came inside Helena and she came all over her hand.

He pulled out of her and she whimpered. Then Helena dropped herself on the bed and rolled herself over so she can face him. Frank leaned over her and touched her breasts.

“That…was wonderful.” An exhausted but happy Helena said. “You’re wonderful, baby.”

He stopped and kissed her with the strength he had left. He collapsed beside her and took her into his arms. He sighed in bliss before going to sleep.

She blushed. He never did this before. What does this mean?

She wondered this for a few minutes until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet new characters in the next chapter. Be warned. It's gonna be violent because these characters can be bastards 😉


	10. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to three locations in Parker Valley where gruesome things are taking place and a mysterious team are on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. The chapter needed some tinkering before I posted it. Btw, the words to Emerson's spell was in Latin. Body, blood from the wound, bloom, grow.

**Location: Construction site near Euclid Avenue of Parker Valley**

**Time: 6:15 PM**

A lone construction foreman was stepping out of his office trailer, locking it up for the evening. He was carrying a few blueprints in his arms to take home and study the new size dimensions for the next building angle. He turned from the door and started to walk towards his car. He was minding his own business until he was stopped by a strange noise near the trailer. He turned his head towards it and tried to see if the noise came again. 

Nothing. 

He shrugged it off as a case of nerves and headed back to his car. He was trying to think about what he would have for dinner. He didn’t have much. He'll have to stop by the grocery store to pick up a few things. Maybe he should just have that box of stovetop stuffing he's been meaning to get rid of. 

The noise came back again. This time, it was louder and it sounded like it was close behind him. He spun around with his heart pounding. 

Nothing. 

The foreman began to feel very nervous and decided to get the blueprints in the car and get the hell out of here. He quickly unlocked the truck of his car and dropped the paperwork in it. He shoved it closed and he started to hear someone breathing hard besides him. He slowly turned his head to the side and saw who was with him. 

A man with huge red compound eyes not unlike a fly's was staring at the foreman. He was breathing through the nostrils of his non-presentable nose. The lower half of his deathly blue sticky looking face smiled maniacally at him with decaying lips. 

The foreman didn’t have time to let out a blood curdling scream as the creature leaped forward at him and tackled him to the ground. The foreman was a strong man but this abomination was proving to stronger than he was as he managed to keep him pinned down. The next thing the creature did was lunged forward and clamped his teeth to the foreman's nose. He screamed in agony as his entire nose was being ripped out by the creature's powerful jaws. The freak chewed on the nose like it was a piece of candy. Blood dripped down from his rotting lips and a piece of cartilage stuck to the side of his mouth. 

The creature looked like he was about to lean in and chomp out the foreman’s left eye until the creature froze suddenly. Despite the ripped out pain he was feeling, the foreman glanced up and saw that some young kid around 23 and dressed like some modern gypsy was standing behind the freak with something that looked like a push down stick handle with a knife attached to it. The creature choked on the intrusion and slumped his body over the man, dying in a gurgle of blood. 

The shaking foreman pushed the body off him and stared at the kid who saved him. The kid kneeled down to him and said, “I’m sorry but I need you to be asleep for a bit so I can do my work. After that, you will not remember anything that happened here.”

Before the foreman had the chance to ask why, the boy said some weird word and next thing he knew, he was drowsy and he dropped back to the ground. Dead asleep. 

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle. He twisted the cap open and sprinkled some green powder on the bloody hole where the man's nose used to be. “ _Corporis cruor flore excresco_ ,” the boy said in a whisper. He then stood up and felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his iPhone and answered it, “Remington, you finished with your guy?” 

“Not yet,” a soft gravelly voice said on the other end. “But I spotted him going to Stone Creek Park. Did you get yours?” 

The boy sighs, “Yeah, but not without damages. He attacked some guy and bit his nose off. I rendered him unconscious so I can give him my body growth potion. He'll wake up with no memory and his nose back.” 

“Okay, Emerson,” said Remington. “I’m going for my target now and I'll pick you up wherever you’re at afterwards.” 

“Okay. I’m at the construction site near Euclid Avenue. See ya,” Emerson hanged up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

(Body, blood from the wound, bloom, grow) 

**********

**Location: Stone Creek Park**

**Time: 8:56 PM**

Remington, a man with spiky brown hair and red eyeshadow was hiding in the bushes in the park. He was trying to locate the guy he was targeting for the last two hours. Unfortunately, once he got to the park after he saw him heading there, he lost him. Good news was that he knew his target didn’t leave the park. 

He's been in a stake out for two hours and finally got results when he heard muffled wails and screams nearby the big oak tree. 

_Showtime!_ He thought. He leaped out of the bushes and rushed around the corner. Right before his eyes, he saw two little girls that were each held by the arm by a man with a face made of nightmares. It was skeletal with round bloodshot eyes. What stood out the most was the two large sharp fangs growing from his dimples. 

“HEY!” Remington yelled. 

The creature swung around and hissed viciously at Remington. He pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at the freak. He shot at him four times, causing the creature to let go of the girls and drop to his knees. The crying girls ran to Remington and he told them to hide in the big tube slide in the playground. They scurried off and Remington turned back to his wounded prey. 

“Bullets? Are you really that stupid?” the creature tried to mock as he was trying to get up again. 

“Try custom made snake wood bullets, asshole,” Remington smirked as he watched the creature's chest cavity bursting out blood in the four holes he shot him at and the freak fell to the ground for the final time. 

Remington left it and walked over to the playground where the girls were hiding. He told them to come out and while they slowly came down the slide, Remington spotted a policeman trying to console a crying woman. He kneeled down to their level and looked them straight in the eye. 

“Your mommy is over by the bushes with a policeman,” he said to them with a soft yet commanding voice. “Go to them and tell them you were playing over by the rocks in the center of the park. Neither one of you ever saw the monster.” 

“We never saw the monster,” the girls said in creepy unison. 

Remington nodded and sent them off. He watched them as they ran to the woman and policeman. The woman scooped them up and hugged them close. 

“Keep a better eye on your kids, lady,” He muttered as he ambled away. He fished out his phone and pressed the speed dial number to his partner. “Hey, Em. Still at the site? Good. I'll be there in ten minutes.” 

**********

**Location: Vie La Ketrioke Club**

**Time: 10:20 PM**

“Just leave me alone, all right!” 

This coming from a beautiful 25-year-old dark haired woman leaving the club while putting her faux fur jacket on. She was being pursued by a man whom she rejected multiple times inside of the club who wouldn’t take no for an answer. He was completely bald, about forty-five, almost chalk white skin, and his entire head was covered with pus bumps. 

She thought he needed to go to the hospital to get checked out, not a nightclub hoping to make out. She preferred men her own age and in better health. She decided to leave after he bothered her for the fifth time, asking her to come to the bathroom with him to “check on her freshness”. She stood up, slapped him across the face, called him a pervert and left. 

“Come on!” The man persuaded. “Let’s go to an alley somewhere. We'll be alone and it'll be wild.” 

“It’ll be wild? Excuse me, can you hear me through the seventies?” the girl scoffed. “Nobody in their right mind does that anymore and if I was going to do that, it certainly won’t be with you.” 

“Look! There’s one right here!” the man pointed to an empty alley they just walked past. “It’s perfect!”

The woman finally stopped and turned around to glare at the man, “Okay. I've been done with your harassment since your second sorry attempt to pick me up at the club so I’m going to make this short and sweet. I'm not interested in you. Period. I’m not going to that alley with you. I’m going home and calling the police about you before I get there unless you turn your sorry ass around and leave now. Get it? Good.” 

The woman was about to turn on her heel and walk away until she felt rough hands latched around her waist and being lifted up off her feet. 

“You can call the cops once I’m done,” the man sneered. “If you survive this.” 

The woman began to scream for help and tried to wiggle out of the man's arms but he had a tight hold on her. He quickly carried her to the alley before her screaming attracted unwanted attention and dropped her to the ground once they were unseen. She attempted to run but the man gripped her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. 

He leaned in and took a deep inhale of her scent, “You really are a _fresh_ thing. The kind I like to savor before _devouring_.” 

Tears started to trickle down the woman’s face as she still tried to struggle. The man snaked his hand to the woman’s neck and gently squeezed it, “Now be a good girl and hold still.” 

Just then, the man was yanked back by a much younger man wearing a striped suit. The man growled and jumped back up. He lunged forward to attack and the woman saw the well-dressed man punch him in the stomach. 

The man gasped in pain and dropped to the ground. The younger man turned to the woman, “Run. Go now and keep running until you’re back home.” 

She gave the man a quick yet deep kiss of gratitude before speeding out of the alley. The younger man turned and looked at the man lying on the ground. With a hole bleeding from the area of his stomach where he was punched.

 _Dead_. 

The younger man was holding a small curved knife that was dripping blood. Lucky for him that the woman was too distracted by the fight to notice the knife in his hand. He didn’t so much as punch him as much as he was stabbing him. 

After all, he's been following him since he left his apartment this evening. 

The younger man walked to the man’s head and grabbed a nearby metal garbage can. He rose it up and slammed it down on the dead man’s head, causing it to pop into a bloody pus mess. 

He left the alley, whistling a tune and waited by a streetlight. Minutes later, a black car rolls by and stops next to the man. The man gets into the car and sees Emerson and Remington. 

“Hello Sebastian,” Emerson greeted the suited man. 

“Did you get him?” Remington asked from the backseat.

“Yeah,” Sebastian answered. “Looks like mine was an almost success story. A hybrid of a pure blood vampire and a human.” 

“But the human wasn’t a virgin,” Emerson assumed. 

Sebastian nodded, “Yep. Guy was walking pus bucket that sucked blood. Well, he's dead now.” 

“What’s next on the list?” Emerson inquired

“We're supposed to look for a place called Ophelia’s Field and look for a guy and a girl. Either one is good. Just to observe,” said Remington.

“Any description and name to go by?” asked Sebastian.

“The guy is dark haired, pale, wears black, typically vampire. His name is Gerard. Girl is also dark haired, pale, formally a human last year before she was turned. Name's Helena,” said Remington

“Helena. That’s a pretty name,” Emerson commented. 

“That’s it?” Sebastian questioned. “We were hired to observe? We're a search and destroy freak job.” 

“Yeah, but she says we’re getting a big payoff once we do that and bring her our report,” Remington reminded him. 

Sebastian sighed in resignation and Emerson started to drive the car. The streetlight shone down on the words that were painted on the trunk of the car before the car drove away. The name of the search and destroy freak squad. 

'The Bastards'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter is coming soon and we get a brief glimpse of the boys again in the next chapter.


	11. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking back home, Helena gets a familiar and terrifying vision and discovers the joy of heart drinks

“These make great soup bones,” Frank said to Helena hours later. They were awake and Frank was making a stew from the man’s slaughtered body parts. He was stirring it with an arm bone that was picked clean. “Adds to the flavor.”

“And what flavor would that be? Blood and herbs?” Helena giggled. “Or perhaps barbeque seared lungs?”

Frank smiled, “Cackle now, but you’ll regret your ridicule when you taste it.”

Helena raised an eyebrow, “Um, Frank, I know a time of passion can mess with a ghoul’s memory, but I feel like I should remind you: I’m a vampire and vampires don’t eat flesh.”

“But vampires do drink blood,” he corrected. “And there’s plenty.”

Helena watched Frank go over the body, ripped out a handful of guts, and threw them in the pot. She could hear them spattering into the pot. Blood dripped a little on the side of the pot. The scent of it awakens her stomach from its slumber and growled in hunger.

She looked at the clock. 5:45 PM. Gerard will wake up soon. She turned to Frank, “Frank, I have to leave soon. Gerard will be waiting for me at Masque’s Hall.”

Frank turned his head lazily to her, “Aw, and I’m not finished cooking. Ah well. I got something to hold you over.”

“How did you know?” she asked in amazement.

He smirked, “You got a loud stomach growl, young lady.”

She blushed and Frank went over to the body again. He kneeled down and reached inside. He yanked out a bloody heart and stood up again. He glanced over Helena, “You vampires do eat one piece of flesh. The heart.”

“We do?” Helena was surprised.

He nodded and went over to his bed. He went under it and pulled out a little black bag. He threw the heart in it and waltzed over to Helena. He gave her the bag, “Put it in a blender. Squeeze out the excess blood first. Press ‘Liquidity’ and tell me that’s not a great breakfast drink.”

Helena smiled at it. Tasting her first human heart. She was kind of looking foreword to it, “Thank you. And thank you for letting me stay here during the day.”

“It was my pleasure,” he said with a knowing smirk. “Literally.”

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She responded with a softer one. When they pulled apart, Helena had to ask, “Are you okay? You’re more affectionate than the first time we did it.”

Frank shrugged, “I don’t know. The heart can’t be explained, can it?”

Helena smiled knowingly. No it can’t. She understood him completely, since she had the same feeling when she was trying to figure out her feelings for Gerard. She kissed him one more time and said good-bye.

He let her out and closed the door. He leaned his back against it and slid down to the floor. He lied to her. he could explain his heart. Little by little, he was starting to fall in love with her too. But it was to be a forbidden love. They were like a spooky Romeo and Juliet, except Juliet’s already married and undead.

Helena was walking through the field and was heading to the house. The air was chilly, giving the hint of rain coming. Helena sped up her walking and she approached the road that separated Ophelia’s Field from the house. She was about to cross until she saw a flash before her eyes, temporally blinding her. 

When she could see, she thought she was alone again.

When her vision was perfect again, she let out a scream of terror from what she saw standing before her. It was the legless skeleton-ghost that haunted her unconsciousness a year ago. It looked exactly the same. The same tattered translucent cloths and shackled bony wrists.

“ _You need to be aware her…_ ” its wind-blowing whisper voice. “ _She’s come for him…she’ll kill you…like she did me…_ ”

“Who?” Helena asked in a small and scared voice.

The voice seemed to actual sound human, like a young woman, “ _She comes soon…you must be careful…tell him about you what you saw in your vision long ago and he’ll remember…_ ”

“R-Remember what?” Helena asked, sounding a little braver.

“ _My bones…please…you and he must help me…_ ” the voice said and then disappeared without another word.

Helena was relieved that it was gone but now she was really scared and confused. Who was that? **_What_** was that?

 _Her? Coming for him?_ Her mind panicked at the words. She ran across the road and flew into the house, slamming the door shut.

She didn’t notice a black car parked by the road with three pairs of eyes watching her go inside. Nor when it finally drove away.

She was breathing pretty hard and then realized that she was holding the bag. _Maybe I need a drink to calm my nerves_ , she assured herself.

She headed to the kitchen and took out the blender. She plugged it in and took the heart out of the bag. She dropped it into the cup and put the lid on. She pressed ‘Liquidity’ and the blender started to whir. She could hear the little blades cutting through the heart into shreds and being squished into a bloody pulp. She watched it turn from a major organ into becoming a blood smoothie. She stopped it and took off the lid. She brought the cup to her lips and let slime down to her eager mouth. She swallowed a huge amount and ravished at the taste. Frank was right. This was heaven in a cup. She drank some more until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and smiled at what she saw.

Gerard looked over her shoulder and questioned what she was drinking, “What is that?”

“A heart,” Helena answered.

Gerard was skeptical, “No, really.”

“Really,” she said and handed him the cup so he could take a drink.

Which he did. Make that he did and took a bigger drink, “Shit, that’s good!”

“Isn’t it?” she gushed as he took one last drink. Then she took the cup back and drank what was left.

“But I know what’s better,” he said.

“What?” she asked. What could be better than a heart smoothie?

He leaned in and kissed her, tasting the blood in his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. _Okay, this is way better._

He pulled away with a strange look on his face, “Helena, are you wearing perfume?”

“No,” she replied, unsure on what to make of that. She couldn’t smell anything. “Why?”

Gerard sniffed the air; “I smell something…I can’t put my finger on it but it’s there. Are you sure you’re not wearing something?”

“No. It might be my shampoo. I washed my hair earlier last night before we…you know…” she assumed.

Gerard brought her head to his face and took a deep inhale in her hair. He pulled back and nodded as if assuring himself, “It’s faint now, but you’re right.”

“Okay,” said Helena. “I’m going upstairs to change and then we’ll go to Masque’s Hall.”

“I left some clothes on your bed,” said Gerard, kissing her hair before letting her go. “Wear those.”

Helena nodded and left the room. Gerard watched her go and narrowed his eyes on the floor. He knew what the scent was all along. Helena was unaware of this, but someone crumbled bits of dried wolfs bane leaves in her shampoo.

No points on who did that, he thought icily and felt his fangs grow out in anger. Nobody touches Helena. _Nobody_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next chapter. Unfortunately, the next chapter's gonna take a little bit. We'll be back with Sloane and the Bastards and learn what's to become of poor little Courtney. Please be patient with me and I'll try to get it done asap. Again, thank you for reading this so far!


End file.
